Pout
by shuramiyaki
Summary: Enrico would never admit it when he wanted attention, but he always demanded it.


"Enrico! Enrico Ah'm back!" Carrying multiple bags filled to the brim with groceries Anderson struggled through the normal-sized doorframe to his partner's hotel suite, placing his load down upon the nearest flat surface he could find with a sigh of relief. Wiping his brow he straightened up with a puzzled look on his face. He had received no answer. "Enrico?" Ye 'ere?"

That was odd, he would at least receive a disinterested grunt in response to his arrival. Naturally concerned Anderson left the bags untended on the table and called out again, his big boots knocking against the floor as he moved inwards.

"Enrico!" He swore that Maxwell had said that he wouldn't need to be going anywhere that day, why would he leave? And why wouldn't he call?

Eyebrows knitting together he began to rub his face worriedly. "Enrico! Answer meh plaze!"

His ears perked up when he heard grumbling and the slamming of their sliding glass door off in the distance. A few seconds later a very disgruntled Enrico was in view and standing, cross armed, across the room. "What? What is so important that you had to wake me up?"

"Wake ye oop?" Anderson strained his head to see the reclining chair on the balcony. "Ahhh, Ah see. Saerry aboot tha'. Ah wis joos' worried es all." Anderson chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck bashfully. "Ye scared meh there fer ae moment."

"So you're away from me for half the day and fine but not getting an instant response from me when you come home scares you?" Enrico scoffed and turned his head. "You have strange priorities."

"Nay, Ah always think o' ye, boot ye can't blame meh fer thinking yer safe at home when yer th' wan who said he'd beh 'ere."

"So is that why you failed to call me at least once for the many hours you were gone? You're not doing your job very well Anderson." Raising an eyebrow he took a look at the amorphous pile of groceries still waiting. "And did you really need to buy out an entire market?"

"Hey noo, this isnnae nearly as mooch as whit Ah've raided befoor eheheheheheheh!"

The humor was lost of Enrico as he continued to stand there unimpressed, shifting his weight to one leg impatiently with his lips pressed together into a full pout.

Anderson took notice of his companions' demeanor and ceased his laughing as fast as he could, struggling to contain the choked chuckles that resulted from his efforts. "S-Saerry." He smiled sheepishly in apology, gesturing back to the groceries rigidly. "Ah shuid probably take care o' those noo. Ye must beh hungry after all."

"Yes, I suppose I am feeling a bit peckish. Although not hungry enough to eat that mountain."

"Dinnae beh silly, soom o' this es fer other days tae." Humming to himself Anderson gathered up the bags and carried them to the kitchen, walking past Enrico without a thought.

He could hear the irate scoff loud and clear from beyond the kitchen walls. "Well _mi scusi_ for being wary of your tendencies after years of first-hand experience with them."

"Ah'm used tae going shoppin' fer meh wee wans, et's ae habit."

"A habit you need to learn to control if our refrigerator is to last this week-Anderson? Anderson are you listening to me?"

Continuing his carefree humming Anderson unintentionally lost track of Enrico's words and fell into a relaxing rhythm as he set to work putting the groceries away, meticulously organizing them and setting each item to it's proper place.

Another scoff and angry footsteps made their way around the corner and into the kitchen's doorway. Enrico stood there in the same way as he had been standing before, only now watching Anderson with a hawk's gaze as he impatiently waited to be noticed.

Anderson had his back turned to the other man, too busy getting out the necessary pots and pans for lunch to notice. This resulted in a quiet, one-sided, relentless stare down against a man clueless to the whole affair.

Having had enough of the nonsense Enrico cleared his throat loudly, tapping his foot for good measure.

"Hmm? OAhhah!" Ahh, hey, ehhehheh, Ah dinnae, dinnae see ye there."

"Obviously." Enrico stated bluntly. "Although considering how today has been working out I suppose the food is more important to you right now isn't it?"

"Aye." Anderson pulled out a carrot and held it up. "Ah'd take ae bullet fer this carrot, et means th' world tae meh."

Anderson struggled to keep a straight face as Enrico's frowning pout increased. "O' coom noo ye ken Ah wis kiddin' ye." Turning back to his food he set the vegetable down and went back to work. "Dinnae tell meh ye took tha' seriously."

"Don't tell me that you think so lowly of my intelligence to even have that idea in your head."

"Well ye sure acted loch ye did." Chuckling, he flashed a smile at his observer before turning back to the cutting board he had taken out, and began cutting the orange vegetable up swiftly with his more-than-skilled hand. Looking back to Enrico only a few seconds later he picked up a piece and popped it into his mouth with a wink. "See? Et means nothang tae meh."

Enrico let out a tired sigh through his nostrils. "Oh thank you Anderson you have removed that horrible worry from my shoulders. I'm afraid if you hadn't shown me that heartfelt display I would have burned up from the jealousy."

"Ah'm glad tae 'ave helped, dinnae want ye anywhere near anything tha' cuid hurt yer pretty head after all, especially fire."

Upon seeing Enrico's unchanging expression Anderson's mouth curved into lines of concern. "Are ye alricht?"

He was only able to take a few steps forward before Enrico backed away, dismissively waving his hand. "No no, I'm quite fine, but I thank you, deeply, for your concern." The dripping sarcasm hanging from Enrico's words did not go unnoticed.

"Ye dinnae 'ave tae play games wit meh Enrico."

"Games? I'm not playing any games."

Anderson shoulders heaved with a mighty sigh. "Fine, Ah'll trust yer word." His face then brightened and he pointed back to the food. "Maybeh ye'll beh better afte lunch?"

With a scoff Enrico gave another dismissive wave and walked off. "Fine, whatever, busy yourself with the food, I'll be over here."

"Uh, aye, Ah'll git on et?" Baffled by his companion's puzzling behavior he shook his head, going back to his work lackluster and without song of any sort.

The atmosphere had become stifling, the persistent nagging at the back of Anderson's neck bothering him no matter how much he tried to lose himself in his work. Finally, just as the pasta splashed into the pot Anderson couldn't take the stress any longer and walked into the other room where Enrico was seated on the couch, reading the paper.

"Soomthang's wrong ahn yer not tellin' meh."

"I said nothing is wrong Alexander." Without even giving Anderson the benefit of a mere glance Enrico licked the tip of a long pointer finger and flipped the page. "Don't let me keep you from your preparations."

"Et can wait." Before Enrico could protest Anderson had flopped down on the couch right up against the stubborn man. "Yer always moor important than anythang else." He turned to Enrico with a smile but received no acknowledgement, just the same pouty face that wasn't even looking at him.

Anderson couldn't help but admire the indignant puffed out lips and furrowed dark lashes of Enrico's pout for a few moments. It was a look of extreme displeasure yet all it ever brought to Anderson were feelings of endearment, and that exact thing was happening now. "Ye cannae hide et, et's written all over yer face. Et always does tend to betray ye." Smiling gently Anderson palced a tentative hand on Enrico's knee. "Coom on noo, ae penny fer yer thoughts?"

"A penny is worth nothing these days, especially if we're speaking about American currency." Flipping the paper out a bit more Enrico leaned back and crossed his legs, which also just happened to remove himself from Anderson's touch.

"Well Ah dinnae 'ave mooch else tae give ye." Anderson held out his upturned hands. "Ah'm not ae wealthy man."

"You're boiling pasta aren't you? You should go check it unless you desire it to boil over."

"Yer not gittin' meh away tha' easily, Ah'm not movin' until ye drop th' act ahn tell meh whit's wrong."

The paper crinkled loudly as Enrico thrust it down, looking up directly at Anderson with a sharp glare. "Then you will be sitting here for quite a long while Alexander." And with that the paper flew back up and Enrico's head back down, leaving a flustered Anderson in their wake.

"Ef ye tell meh whit Ah did Ah can make et better." Fidgeting, Anderson rubbed the back of his neck as he looked around the room, hopelessly grasping for any clue to Enrico demeanor. "Did Ah not git whit ye asked fer?"

No response.

Anderson sighed and tried again. "Es et because Ah woke ye oop? Ah dinnae call ye?"

Enrico rustled the paper at the last part and shifted in his seat.

"Et wis tha' wasn't et?" Anderson scooted closer, gently batting away the sides of the paper. "Coom on Enrico, Ah'm trying. Won't ye plaze dae meh th' kindness of lettin' meh ken yer woes?"

Enrico turned his face away, giving Anderson nothing but the view of his porcelain cheek.

"Ah'm ginnae figure this oot luv, nae matter 'ow persistent ye aur, ye ken tha'." Sitting back with a glum expression, Anderson continued to observe Enrico's never-ending pout.

He smirked. "Yer not going tae git meh tae gae away by lookin' loch tha'. Et's cute."

"Hmf." The paper rustled as Enrico turned his whole body to the side, now showing Anderson only his back.

"Hey noo, tha's not fair." Anderson chuckled. "Yer not gittin' away tha' easily."

In a swift motion Anderson swooped forward and wrapped his arms around Enrico, hugging him close with a smile. "Ah'm ginnae at least git ae hug oot o' ye befoor Ah gae ahn check th' food."

Despite his cheerful words Anderson tensed as he waited for the verbal and most likely physical backlash, burying his face not just because it was warm.

It was quiet as the trapped bundle shifted in his arms, making Anderson grunt in surprise as he found that he had to move his face away from the shoulder because Enrico was turning into him, laying that tender head upon his shoulder with a soft sigh.

Anderson was stunned, too much so to relax to the affectionate hold upon him.

"Enrico?" His hand hung in the air, hesitating with little dips and waves before it came down onto Enrico's back to rub it in small, soft circles. "Ye alricht?" Just then a light bulb went off in Anderson's head, and he smiled like a kid at Christmas.

"Es this was this was all aboot? 'Ave Ah not been givin' ye enough attention taeday?" He chuckled at Enrico's displeased snort and hugged the man closer, kissing his golden crown. "Yer sooch ae fussy dove."

"I can end this whenever I desire Alexander."

"Ah ken, boot tha' doesn't make ye any less o' mah fussy fancy boy."

"Stop that Anderson."

"Ye loch mah pet names dinnae lie."

"Just be quiet Anderson, please!"

"Alricht Alricht. Dinnae git yer feathers all ruffled Ah can't beh havin' tha' noo." Petting the back of Enrico's head he continued to kiss at the man's soft forehead. "Ye ken Ah need attention tae."

"Yes I am aware of that." Enrico tiredly yawned, tracing small circles into the man's thick neck.

"Aye, sae ye must ken aboot mah hug quota."

"Your, your what?"

Anderson bit his lip against the giggles. "Aye, Ah need ae certain amount o' hugs every day oor Ah lose soom o' mah strength. Ah'm going tae need, hmm, Ah think ten moor hugs taeday."

"You're ridiculous."

"Really? Then why aur ye smiling sae cutely?"

Enrico made a flustered noise and hid his face. "No I'm not."

"Aye ye aur. Hey! Dinnae hide et away!"

Enrico cried out in surprise as he flound himself being flipped over by over-powered arms and held, bridal style, in Anderson's grip.

"What the hell was that? You could have hurt me!"

"Ah wuid not, Ah wuid never. Ah'm always careful with ye. Stoop yer fussin' luv, yer en perfectly able hands."

Enrico huffed in indignation but otherwise didn't protest when Anderson leaned down, and placing the tip of his sturdy nose to Enrico's aristocratic own, nuzzled it sweetly.

"Heh, well that was a sickenly cute display."

"Onlae th' best fer ye."

"Mmmm." Enrico let his head fall into Anderson neck and with the man's cassock between two slender fingers. "Like the lunch you were preparing for me and that must be in need of attention right now?"

"Ahh! Yer right!" Anderson went to leap up, taking Enrico with him.

Enrico gave another cry of surprise. "You can put me down Anderson!"

"Nae, Ah can check th' food ahn hold ye at th' same time."

"Fine, but if you spill hot water on me I'll return the favor ten-fold."

"Deal."

Anderson gave a quick peck to Enrico's forehead and headed into the kitchen, his fussy dove close against him.


End file.
